wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond no Kuni no Alice
Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful wonder World~ (ダイヤの国のアリス～Wonderful Wonder World～) is the fifth installment in the Heart no Kuni no Alice series. It is the sequel to Clover no Kuni no Alice and introduces new characters and a new region in Wonderland. The game was released on December 20th, 2012. Plot The game begins with another "Move", but this time to the Country of Diamond from the Country of Clover. In Clover, Alice was previously living in the Castle of Hearts. However, the role holders of the Country of Diamond are not the same people Alice remembers. Past and present are mixed, and Alice is the only one who knows them- it isn't that they "do not remember" Alice, they have "never met" Alice. There are four territories in the County of Diamond - Castle of Diamond, the Graveyard, the Train Station and the Hatter Residence - and the territory dispute is continued. Characters Introduced *Crysta Snowpigeon *Sidney Black *Jericho Bermuda Characters * Ace * Alice Liddell * Boris Airay * Blood Dupre * Elliot March * Julius Monrey * Nightmare Gottschalk * Peter White * Tweedle Dee and Dum * Gray Ringmarc * Joker *Crysta Snowpigeon *Sidney Black *Jericho Bermuda Endings Ends obtained via Sidney's route: *Sidney's BEST END *籠の中のウサギEND (Caged Rabbit End) *上司と部下 (Boss and Subordinate End) *白の檻END (White Cage End) *黒の王座END (Black Throne End) *葬式END (Funeral End) *白ウサギEND (White Rabbit End) *BADEND (Bad End- Crysta) *ダイヤのキングEND (King of Diamonds End- Crysta) Note- Sidney's Best End unlocks the White Rabbit End, which can then be played for every character with a main route. Ends obtained via Blood's route: *Blood's BEST END *チェス中毒END (Chess Addict End) *過去も今も……END (Past and now... End) *矢印の上からの景色END (The View From Atop the Arrow End) *帽子屋屋敷へ……END (To the Hatter Mansion... End) *時計塔の景色END (The View From the Clock Tower End) *白ウサギEND (White Rabbit End) *猫とお休みEND－ボリス (Cat and Nap End- Boris) *BADEND－ボリス (Bad End- Boris) *猫汽車END－ボリス (Cat Train Car End- Boris) Ends obtained via Elliot's route: *Elliot's BEST END *二人きりの内緒話END (Shared Secret End) *一人きりの城END (Alone At the Castle End) *ハートの城行きの汽車END (Train to the Castle of Hearts End) *望んだ関係にEND (Desired Relationship End) *友好関係END (Friendship End) *白ウサギEND (White Rabbit End) *君がいればEND －エース (If You're Here End- Ace) *もう少し傍にEND－エース (By Your Side a Little Longer- Ace) Ends obtained via Twins' route: *Twins' BEST END *さぼりなかまEND (Ditching Work Pals End) *死亡END (Dead End) *孤島END (Deserted Island End)T *三人で遊園地END (Three at the Amusement Park End) *三人で夜のキャンプEND (Three Camping at Night End) *白ウサギEND (White Rabbit End) *お披露目式END－ナイトメア (Debut Ceremony End- Nightmare) *汽車に乗ってEND－ナイトメア (Riding the Train End- Nightmare) *WワークEND－グレイ (Double Work End- Gray) *転職成功END－グレイ (Successful Career Change End- Gray) Ends obtained via Jericho's route: Opening Movie Music * Daiya no Kuni no Alice Image Album Opening Theme * ''Wonderful Wonder World ～dia～'' by Hisano Gallery Trivia *This will be the first game in the series to be illustrated by Mamenosuke Fujimaru *Diamond introduces the most new characters of any game in the series so far - 3 *This is the first game to introduce a change in roles *Only six character have full length routes - Blood, Elliot, Dee & Dum, Jericho and Sidney Category:Visual Novels Category:Diamond no Kuni no Alice Category:Game Category:Alice in the Country of Diamond Category:Country of Diamond Category:Ace Category:Boris Airay Category:Elliot March Category:Blood Dupre Category:Julius Monrey Category:Nightmare Gottschalk Category:Peter White Category:Tweedle Dee & Dum Category:Gray Ringmarc Category:Joker Category:Sidney Black Category:Jericho Bermuda Category:Crysta Snowpigeon